The heart wants what it wants
by MinMeroko
Summary: A ella no le importaba la lógica que había en las razones. Su corazón ya había decidido. Sufría, sin embargo, era consciente de que su vida no sería vida sin ese sufrimiento en ella


**TA-CHAN! un saludo al hermoso fandom de Fairy Perfección Tail.**

**ya ahí dice mi nombre de usuario, pero me conocen como Meroko (saben a que se debe el Dragneel XD). Por fin y luego de tanto tiempo me dio la gana de escribir algo respecto a este gran anime (y manga)**

**ya llevo varios fics, pero este es el primero como ya dije, de FT.**

**Espero que les guste el fic.**

**Meroko-in fandom FT-mode On**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario Lucy hubiera muerto en el primer capitulo y Natsu sería mío. Es propiedad de Mashima-sensei**

**...**

_Cuando ella lo había conocido en esa prisión donde pasaron tanto tiempo encerrados, siendo castigados ante cualquier señal de rebeldía, él la hacía pensar que conocía su corazón, tan valiente y sincero. Que jamás le haría daño._

_Se sentía segura. En paz. Incluso estando en ese lugar que albergaba tanta desesperanza en los corazones de todos los prisioneros. _

_Y de pronto esa burbuja en su interior en la que había estado creciendo una esperanza de poder alcanzar la verdadera libertad fue destrozada cruelmente._

_Por algo tan estúpido… la culpa la estuvo torturando. Creyendo que no había estado siendo lo suficiente fuerte, y que por eso, esos ojos que le trasmitieron tanta seguridad se tornaron opacos y sombríos, llenos de malicia y ambición excesiva._

_Todo tenía una explicación ahora, por lo que ya no era necesario buscar un responsable. A pesar de que todos fueron víctimas directas e indirectas de un mismo enemigo oculto… ese pasado provocó que con el tiempo el dolor estuviese aferrado a su corazón, aun cuando la alegría y cariño de sus amigos siempre la acompañaran._

Hacía poco se enteró por medio de un boletín que enviaron desde el Consejo Mágico, informando que últimamente había un descenso en la cantidad de gremios ilícitos. No decía mucho detalle debido que hasta para el Consejo era un misterio la razón de porqué los gremios se disolvían repentinamente, y al momento de ser identificados, estos ya no mostraban señal alguna de actividad para reconocer al ente que se encargó de la situación.

Quizás todo Fiore desconocía al actor detrás de ese enigma.

Más ella no.

Un nombre en particular cruzó por su mente al leer el comunicado.

_**Crime Sorciere**_

Y de este, surgió otro nombre.

_**Jellal…**_

Junto a Meredy, y su momento, Ultear, se encargaban de esos gremios para reivindicar los errores que cometieron en el pasado.

No cabía duda de que Jellal estaba detrás de ese misterio. Alejado. Después de todo no había otra forma de hacerlo estando prófugo.

La realidad que la acechaba con el paso del tiempo.

Al entrar en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la suavidad de la cama, sus manos sujetando ligeramente la colcha debajo de ella. El cabello sedoso caía en una cascada escarlata sobre sus hombros y algunos mechones le cubrían el rostro. Las lágrimas picaban en sus orbes color chocolate, estos viéndose cristalizados por el llanto que luchaba por contener.

Erza Scarlet hoy no se sentía como la imponente Titania. Tan solo era una joven sufriendo. No solo por el aniversario de la muerte de su amigo Simon, sino también por ese vacío que crecía en su interior con un único motivo.

Antes creía que ese dolor en su pecho al verlo en la Torre del Cielo se debía al odio que sintió por lo que él estaba haciendo, cuando en realidad su corazón gritaba desesperado al ver cómo fue envuelto en una oscuridad que en ese entonces no conocía.

Odiaba ver la forma en que su voluntad fue usurpada por la influencia de Zeref.

Odiaba la idea de que esa alma noble fuese sometida, porque cualquier daño que fuese para Jellal, ella lo sentía como propio.

No lo negaba. Jamás podría mentirse a sí misma de esa manera tan cobarde.

Lo amaba.

Ese era el motivo de la constante agonía reguardada en su interior.

Jellal la tenía bebiendo de un veneno que no podía comparar con alguna otra sensación conocida. La enfermaba pero a la vez no quería abandonarlo. Solo esperaba poder sobrevivir de esa fiebre a la cual enfrentaba.

Su mente no encontraba coherencia. Se estaba volviendo loca, y aun con su fuerza seguía confundida.

Por las noches oraba para poder soportar ese sufrimiento, sus manos sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

En muchas ocasiones recordó aquel beso que pudo haber sido real. Los sentimientos que la embargaron momentos antes.

Anhelo. Alivio. Alegría. Añoranza.

Cuando lograron regresar posterior al lapso de siete años, Bisca le había dicho que Jellal escapó de prisión. Por un lado se sintió feliz ya que el recuerdo tortuoso del Consejo Mágico arrestando a Jellal frente a ella se le presentaba seguidamente, no quería que él estuviere recluso, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Pero por el otro lado, era un hecho que el estar prófugo significaría una vida ocultad para el joven.

Ansiaba ver a Jellal desde el primer instante en que se enteró. No obstante, era un deseo que se quedaría como tal.

Y luego… cuando en su período de entrenamiento previo a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos… lo pudo ver luego de tanto tiempo… No podía encontrar una palabra que fuese suficientemente amplia para expresar todo lo que sintió al verlo… tan solo sonrió… mirando esos cálidos ojos que en el pasado también le trasmitieron la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien… sin embargo, en ellos de igual forma había algo diferente, a pesar de mirarse a los ojos, Jellal no mantenía el contacto visual por mucho tiempo, la evadía discretamente y ella lo notaba porque lo conocía muy bien…

En verdad, demasiado bien como para poder identificar cuando mentía.

Justo como lo hizo cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Él era alguien muy testarudo, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Jellal se convencía de que su vida no valía nada, que merecía el odio de todos, que nadie lo echaría de menos si no estuviese, que su muerte sería librar al mundo de un ser oscuro.

Dió a entender esa perspectiva aquella tarde en la que hablaban. Erza lo entendía. La gran culpabilidad que lo acompañaba, pero decir que no le importaba ofrecerle su vida para que ella pudiese cobrar venganza…

¿Por qué pensaba así…? ¿Huir de sus errores con la muerte? Fundó un gremio para deshacerse de los gremios que atentaban con la seguridad de las personas.

Su terquedad le provocaba dudar de sus intenciones, y torturarse con un pasado que imposiblemente podría cambiar…

Tal forma de pensar la hizo enfurecer… esa cobardía no era parte de Jellal…

El enojo que sintió en ese momento fue el causante de aquella situación…

Sus sentimientos ocultos afloraron… el anhelo de ver a Jellal sano y salvo… cerca de ella como antes… el dolor en su pecho fue transformándose hasta convertirse en lágrimas de alivio y tristeza en su rostro.

La atmósfera que se había creado a su alrededor como una burbuja solo para ellos acabó con semejante mentira, que pretendía dar una explicación seria.

En el momento en que detectó la mentira, supo el porqué de ella.

Jellal quería mantenerla alejada de él.

Se recostó de costado y suspiró. No era necesario recordar también el bochorno luego de la declaración del peli azul.

La joven alargó la mano, pasándola por la superficie libre a su lado… Jellal no estaba y su ausencia era palpable como una cama fría…

Su futuro era tan incierto…

Y aun así… ella aunque lo disimulase, necesitaba cualquier noticia de él, por mínima que fuera para sentirse con vida.

Apostaba contra todo, incluso contra la misma y terca voluntad del dueño de sus pensamientos.

Los fragmentos de su alma estaban dispersos en el aire. Ese amor la hacía brillar como una estrella, pero al mismo tiempo, el no estar a su lado provocaba que desapareciera como la luna durante el día.

Su vida continuaba… su vida entera era Fairy Tail, y pesar de eso, Jellal logró infiltrarse, haciendo que con su ausencia cada segundo fuese un castigo en el infierno, buscaba la forma de salir, pero no lograba escapar.

La historia con Jellal creaba una ironía.

Un cuento de hadas moderno donde no había final feliz, ni unión. Solo se estructuraba en añoranza, tristeza y lejanía.

Tenía la fuerza y determinación para detener el derrumbe de su corazón, pero no la voluntad. No podía imaginarse una vida sin el aliento que le inspiraban las memorias con el joven.

No le importaba seguir derrumbándose. Era un hecho absoluto.

Las suplicas silenciosas de Jellal, diciéndole que él solo le traería oscuridad, que era malo para ella y su felicidad…

Que guardara sus consejos y peticiones, no lo iba a escuchar. Quizás podía tener razón…

Existían mil y un razones para renunciar a Jellal.

_**Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere.**_

_**...**_

**Sé perfectamente que no soy la única que ama a este pareja tan tragicamente perfecta. AMEN EL JERZA GENTE... **

**si les gustó, no olviden dejar un review con su sexy opinión y decirme de qué otra pareja les gustaría leer un fic.**

NOTA: el "amado" Nalu va en contra de mi religión.


End file.
